Identidad
by Myrcur
Summary: Una gran tormenta obliga a un policía, que transporta a un peligroso criminal, a hospedarse en un cutre hostal porque las carreteras han quedado totalmente inundadas. Con ellos y otras personas totalmente distintas, se verán atrapadas en un escenario que no podrán controlar... AU. Fic dedicado a Lololololo.91. ¡Felicidades bonita!
1. Preludio

**Disclaimer: **Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

Fic dedicado a **Lololololo.91**

* * *

**Preludio**

Como en el amor y el odio, entre la cordura y la locura también existe una fina línea que los separa. Sólo hace falta dar un pasito hacia adelante para estar entre dos realidades distintas.

Unas realidades, que a los ojos del sufridor, se le hacen completamente idénticas y, es posible divagar entre ellas como un náufrago se pierde en el mar durante eternidades.

Una persona puede ser consciente de sus locuras, su juicio viene y va intermitente, pero un loco no es consciente de que está loco. Su cordura acaba difuminándose como gotas de agua que se fusionan con el océano. Porque la cordura es como la energía, ni se crea ni se destruye, ni siquiera se pierde, sólo se transforma.

Sólo hay que saber buscarla.

* * *

_Sé que llego tarde porque soy un caso, pero ya empecé a escribirte el fic que te prometí (insertar corazoncito amoroso aquí). He tardado lo mío porque en principio iba a ser una historia totalmente diferente, con la ayuda de Eris y nuestras lluvias de ideas (¡Gracias pequeñaja!) y la cual empecé a escribir, pero no me gustaba cómo estaba quedando, me quedaban cabos sueltos por todas partes y no me sentía cómoda. Y leyendo no-sé-qué-cosa me recordé que esta historia ya la tenía toda planeada, y dije: ¿Por qué no? Tenía muchas ganas de escribirla y nunca encontraba el momento, hasta ahora. _

_Espero que la disfrutes y que te guste mucho, sé que no soy una mujer de palabra, pero espero que para cuando vuelvas de tus vacaciones la historia esté acabada y puedas deleitarte con ella a gusto~ (Seguirá el mismo ritmo que el fic que hice para Eris :3). Siento que tu regalo haya tardado tanto. _

_Nos leemos prontito, con mucho amor y cariño,_

_Myrcur. _


	2. 2:45

**Disclaimer: **Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

**Disclaimer 2: **El personaje de **Tzib Nelliel** no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Lololololo.91**. Yo sólo la he tomado prestada para mis delirios~.

Fic dedicado (obviamente) a **Lololololo.91**

* * *

**2:45**

El sonido de la lluvia al caer era tan fuerte, que el solo hecho de impactar contra el capó del coche era molesto. Los parabrisas se movían de un lado a otro continuamente y a máxima velocidad. No había cobertura, no había radio, no había música; sólo se escuchaba la lluvia caer. La visibilidad era escasa en la carretera y apenas superaban los sesenta kilómetros por hora. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraban con una tormenta de ese calibre.

Luffy, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, se había quedado dormido y Ace, que era el que conducía, al verlo dormir tan plácidamente le entró envidia y hasta fatiga. Había estado despierto la noche anterior a causa de una juerga universitaria que fue interrumpida por los policías por el ruido. Luego tuvo que arrastrar a su hermano al hospital más cercano porque el muy glotón había arrasado con toda la comida, cosa que le provocó un empache. Se quedó varias horas con él en observación hasta que al final lo mandaron para casa.

Ace cursaba derecho en la Universidad de Tokyo; por el contrario, su hermano Luffy se encontraba en un año sabático porque "el muy zopenco" tal y como lo llamaba Ace, no hizo la inscripción a tiempo. Quería ir a la misma universidad que su hermano, aunque quedara un poco lejos de su vivienda habitual, Luffy tenía muchas ilusiones en empezar una nueva etapa de su vida. Pero con lo despistado que era, esas ilusiones se fueron por el retrete.

El día había sido muy largo y tedioso para el hermano mayor, y así, con los ojos entrecerrados y un bostezo hicieron que el pecoso se decidiera a parar en el primer hostal de la autopista que se había cruzado para pasar la noche y así estar descansado para mañana. Bien se dice que no hay que conducir cansado.

Con poco tacto y brusquedad, agitó a su hermano Luffy para despertarlo después de haber aparcado el coche. Éste se despertó con pesadez y aún con la vista borrosa se percató que aún no estaban en casa.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con somnolencia el menor.

—El reloj del coche marca las 00:59, pero lleva así un rato, creo que se ha estropeado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, y a duras penas se notaban los detalles del hostal por fuera. Ace suspiró y se llevó las manos las manos a la cabeza. Estaba realmente cansado, no se había dado cuenta hasta que dejó de conducir.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó curioso a la vez que se rascaba los ojos a causa del sueño interrumpido.

—Pasaremos la noche en este hostal —contestó sin intención de moverse del asiento.

—¡Qué chulo! —exclamó Luffy mientras apoyaba las manos en el cristal con el propósito de observar el sitio. Del mismo modo, Ace arqueó una ceja. No sabía qué veía de "chulo" en ese lugar.

A los pocos segundos de pronunciar dicha frase, Luffy ya se encontraba fuera del auto, totalmente despierto y dejando que la lluvia le acariciara la piel.

Decidido pero apaciguado, abrió la puerta dispuesto a mojarse, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia, para luego cerrar el coche con llave y dirigirse hacia la entrada del habitáculo junto con su hermano. Mientras el otro corría, saltaba y salpicaba, el pecoso caminaba a paso ligero con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos dejando escapar algún que otro gruñido por el comportamiento infantil de Luffy.

Poco después de llegar a la entrada se podían escuchar de fondo las quejas de una mujer, que al parecer también se hospedaba ahí; con su vocecita aguda y sus expresiones no verbales que indicaban indignación. Ace lo sabía porque la estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo, por eso y porque la ventana de al lado de la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta.

—Vamos Luffy, deja de juguetear y entremos —ordenó.

La primera impresión, no era para nada la mejor. Aquel lugar olía a humedad, a humedad y a antiguo, como si en mucho tiempo nadie se hubiera pasado por ahí. Así como las paredes tenían un tono amarillento con manchas que las adornaban por el paso de los años y de la dejadez, el suelo de madera recién fregado rechinaba con cada paso que se hacía.

Justo delante había la recepción, apenas había espacio para algo más, con esa mujer quejándose de que no quería estar en la misma habitación que no sé quién. Las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones estaban a la derecha, y por la izquierda había un pasillo que llevaba hacia la cafetería. En la pared del fondo había un reloj colgado, completamente sin pilas que aún marcaba las 1:30 desde a saber cuánto tiempo.

A esa mujer la acompañaba un hombre muy alto, de piel morena y ojos claros, estaba apoyado en la mesa disfrutando del ambiente. Al parecer se mofaba de la situación. No traían consigo suficiente dinero como para pagar otra habitación, y la chica estaba negociando —aún sin conseguir nada— un 2x1. Pagas una habitación, pero te llevas dos. Aunque sus argumentos eran muy convincentes y parecía que lo hubiera calculado todo, el recepcionista no salía de sus raíles. No le iba a dar otra habitación. Parece ser que la morena y el chico alto tenían que dormir juntos, y eso no le hacía nada de gracia.

Ace dejó escapar una risita, limitándose a observar tal escena que era en cuanto menos divertida al ver cómo esa pobre chavala luchaba como podía para no estar en el mismo lugar que aquel moreno.

—Vamos geek-ya, creo vas a tener que conformarte conmigo.

El hombre que habló, ese alto moreno de ojos claros y ojerosos, se llamaba Trafalgar Law, estudiante de medicina en la Universidad de Tokyo. La mujer que la acompañaba era Tzib Nelliel, asistía a la misma universidad que Law, sin embargo, ella cursaba astrofísica. Eran compañeros de piso y no se llevaban demasiado bien. Les gustaba chincharse y disfrutaban con los fracasos tanto del uno como del otro. Se veían como rivales, pero al vivir en la misma casa, tenían que aguantarse como podían. Vivían a las afueras de la ciudad porque el alquiler era más barato, al volver a casa después de salir de la facultad, resultó que las carreteras habían quedado cerradas a causa de la lluvia y se vieron obligados a parar a pasar la noche en uno de los lugares más baratos del país.

—Me temo señorita, que si no me paga la segunda habitación no se la puedo dar —concluyó el recepcionista—, y ahora, si me disculpa, hay otros clientes esperando su turno —continuó de la forma más educada posible.

—Pero…

—¡Gracias! —interrumpió Ace.

Nel llevaba más de una hora intentando convencerle mientras Law se jactaba jocosamente. Haberle pasado el turno no significaba que se hubiera deshecho de ella porque volvería a poner los puntos sobre las íes. Y es que Nel, tenía la costumbre de dormir medio desnuda y lo último que quería era tener que adaptarse las maneras sólo por ese estúpido ojeroso.

Es que sino no podía dormir tranquila. Y sólo faltaba Trafalgar en la misma habitación, con esos ojos claros y penetrantes acechando en busca de una debilidad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sólo una habitación? —prosiguió el empleado.

—Sí, por favor —contestó—. ¿A ti te parece bien, Luffy? —se giró para dirigirse a su hermano —¿Luffy? —pronunció un tanto preocupado al no ver al pequeñajo a su lado.

—¿Quién es Luffy? —preguntó extrañado el recepcionista.

—Es mi hermano, estábamos juntos pero seguro que habrá salido a corretear por ahí.

—No sé de qué me habla, usted ha entrado aquí solo.

* * *

_Me disculpo de antemano con las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda presentar el fic.__ Vaya, cómo se ponen las cosas, no creéis? jajaja Como veis los capítulos van a ser cortitos. Al ser un fic dedicado a una de las grandes preciosidades de fanfiction, me ha pareció buena idea meter a su personaje en mi historia xD Aunque espero no cagarla mucho, porque a no ser un personaje de mi propia cosecha me va a costar un poquito adaptarme y escribir sobre ella. De todas formas haré todo lo que pueda y espero que me quede divino de la muerte! _

_Por__ si las moscas Tzib Nelliel está sacado del fic "La vida está muy cara" os invito a leer su historia por si queréis entrar más en profundidad sobre este personaje tan curioso y su relación con Law ^^ _

_Agradecer de todo corasonsito los favs y los follows de **7Heart.P, Lololololo.91** (por supuestisimo que sin ella no habría fic xD),** Traffy y mauricio . sanchez . 195.** (Si no lo pongo separado FF me lo identifica como un enlace y me lo borra xD)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Con muchichisisimo amor y cariñotes,_

_Myrcur._

_EDIT: Me ha costado HORRORES subir este capítulo xD El internet en este puebucho es muy malo, tan malo que me he desprendido del pc para vivir y escribir sólo con mi iPad lo que queda de mi estancia (con mi iPad y mi internet del móvil, fú). Sólo por eso me merezco un review (?) nah, si queréis comentad qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy, criticad si os viene en gana o incluso si me queréis tirar tomates porque la historia os parece una caca de vaca o habéis visto una faltota de esas que duelen los ojos xD El problema es que cómo soy tan impaciente, no reviso el capítulo antes de subirlo xD_


	3. 00:59

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Disclaimer 2: **El personaje de **Tzib Nelliel** no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Lololololo.91**. Yo sólo la he tomado prestada para mis delirios~.

Fic dedicado (obviamente) a **Lololololo.91**

* * *

**00:59**

Un coche de policía blindado corría por la carretera sin importar los litros de lluvia que caía ese día. Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde, pero por la noche empeoró bastante. Apenas había cobertura y el transmisor fallaba con facilidad. Las voces se oían entrecortadas todo al rato, así que el conductor decidió apagarlo. Era demasiado molesto, y más aún si no podía entender lo que le decían.

—Problemas, ¿eh? —habló el chico de atrás con un hilo de voz.

—Cállate —contestó el que conducía.

Éste aceleró más el coche, los amortiguadores rechinaban tanto que se oía hasta dentro del automóvil.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —dijo el chaval que estaba esposado —. Nos vas a matar.

El otro gruñó, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, y menos de alguien como él. Sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que ir frenando, dado que había visto unas luces intermitentes al final de la travesía.

—Hola agente —saludó un policía que se encontraba ahí, acercándose al coche ya parado del todo.

El conductor bajó la ventanilla para escucharle mejor.

—Me temo que no puede pasar por aquí —comentó el agente de fuera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Porque la carretera está inundada —explicó mientras aprovechaba para dar un ojo dentro del vehículo desde su posición —. ¿Qué lleva? ¿Un preso? —cuestionó al ver a un hombre totalmente esposado, con algo parecido a una camisa de fuerza, y un especie de casco que le tapaba la cara.

—Sí —contestó secamente.

El joven conductor refunfuñó un poco, le jodía bastante los planes si tenía que desviarse.

—¿Adónde lleva el preso? ¿A la ciudad?

El muchacho hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

—Ah… —pronunció un tanto abatido mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se giraba para hablar con sus compañeros.

El chico alzó una ceja, curioso, el sonido de la lluvia impedía que pudiera oír lo que los otros decían. Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto, así que para calmarse un poco dio un pequeño golpe al volante.

—Lo siento señor —habló el agente de la carretera.

El otro lo miró extrañado. Apretó la mandíbula como gesto de enojo. Estaba seguro de que nada bueno iba a salir por esa boquita.

—Creo que va a tener que esperar a que la tormenta amaine, las autopistas de entrada a la ciudad están cerradas.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos. ¿Esperar?

—Podría hospedarse en un hostal que queda por aquí cerca —comentó luego —, solo hasta que la cosa mejore.

Quedarse en un lugar por varias horas tampoco le parecía mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que todas las salidas y entradas estaban inundadas. Entonces se tranquilizó un poco. La única pega es que iba con un preso, y eso le volvía a poner en alerta. Miró hacia atrás con la intención de observar al esposado.

—¿Qué? —dijo con desprecio.

—Nada, Killer.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —añadió después el enmascarado.

El chico apenas hizo caso a lo que le dijo y puso su atención en el agente que aún se encontraba apoyado en el borde del techo del coche.

—Bueno, gracias. Supongo que nos quedaremos en ese hostal. ¿Sabe por dónde se va?

En su vida ese pelirrojo había sido tan amable con alguien. En su vida había usado el lenguaje formal para dirigirse a otra persona. Ser simpático no estaba en sus genes y menos con otros agentes de la ley. Pero esto requería un esfuerzo, no quería meterse en problemas, así que hizo caso a las señas que ése le dio y se dirigió en busca de ese hostal, que por suerte no se encontraba demasiado lejos.

Con rapidez y poco tacto, aparcó el coche de forma perfecta. Apagó el motor y se fijó en Killer.

—Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo —ordenó con voz autoritaria.

—Claro, aquí te espero —contestó de forma burlona enseñándole las esposas, dándole a entender que no podía moverse aunque quisiera.

Kid bufó y cerró la puerta con fuerza después de oír las tonterías de Killer. No paró demasiado a mirar lo que había alrededor. Llovía mucho y odiaba mojarse, además de que la lluvia le impedía ver con claridad. Sin embargo, no le costó mucho ver que ese lugar estaba aparentemente vacío. Algo que le alegró enormemente saber, a nadie le haría gracia tener a un criminal cerca.

Entró por la puerta de madera, ya desgastada y desconchada por la falta de atención y de los años y caminó hasta la mesa de recepción.

No había nadie.

—¿Hola? —preguntó alzando la voz.

Unos pasos se oían a lo lejos correteando con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba el policía.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —exclamaba el chico.

Kid frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar.

—Estaba intentando arreglar el televisor, pero creo que ha perdido toda señal —explicó un tanto preocupado por el mal tiempo que se avecinaba mientras se colocaba detrás de la mesa —. ¿Y bien? ¿Busca una habitación donde hospedarse?

—Eh… —kid balbuceó un poco, no tenía claro si quería una habitación o no. No podía irse a ningún sitio porque no había salida, sin embargo tampoco quería quedarse tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

—Por lo que he podido escuchar, no creo que la tormenta pase hasta mañana —comentó después de ver al dudoso cliente.

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces, le dejó un poco perplejo y la vez incómodo. Se suponía que iban a estar ahí unas horas, sin necesidad de alquilar una habitación. Podría coger el coche e intentar buscar una ruta alternativa.

Podría.

Pero seguro que habría un montón de guardias ahí afuera prohibiendo el paso a cualquier vehículo que osara traspasar sus acordonadas zonas.

Aún algo indeciso, Kid optó por enseñarle la placa al recepcionista.

—Soy detective, estoy transportando a un criminal a la ciudad para que se le lleve a juicio —explicó —. El hombre está esposado de manos a pies en mi coche, no creo que cause ningún tipo de problema.

El empleado se asustó, causándole una expresión gélida en el rostro, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. El miedo le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero no quería parecer inseguro delante de un policía, poniendo así, su trabajo en duda. Al menos estaría ahí para vigilarlo y proteger a los futuros huéspedes _en caso de que algo sucediera._

Porque, a decir verdad, en ese hostal aún no había llegado nadie. El empleado aún se encontraba solo, pero sabiendo la magnitud del temporal, no tardarían en llegar más gente buscando sitio dónde pasar la noche y refugiarse de la tempestad.

Había que tener en cuenta que el aspecto del detective ya causaba presencia. Alto, robusto y con una mirada que podía romperte el alma en pedacitos si quisiera. Si bien iba trajeado, se podía percibir que era musculoso ya que las costuras le apretaban un poco, haciéndosele notar los bíceps.

—D-de acuerdo —pronunció con algo de dificultad mientras le daba las primeras llaves que encontró de cualquier habitación —. Supongo que la estándar será suficiente —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mientras tenga un baño donde esposarlo será suficiente.

El sobresaltado muchacho asintió temeroso. Con miedo y trémulo, deslizó las llaves a través de la mesa. Aunque no viera al criminal, sabía que estaba ahí y, que muy pronto estaría aún más cerca.

* * *

_Se podría decir que no ha pasado "nada", verdad? Lo malo de mis fics es que la verdad nunca se sabe hasta el final. Así que vais a tener que esperar al "Epílogo" de esta cortita historia para poder ver cómo se enlaza todo. Porque incluso en el último capítulo será difícil que sepáis algo, pero bueno, ya sabéis que me encantan estas cosas jajaja. _

_Me da a mí que esto se va alargar hasta tres o cuatro capítulos más, por lo menos (contando el epílogo). Espero que os esté gustando y que este chap no os haya parecido un coñazo, sin embargo, era realmente necesario escribirlo._

_Ah, por cierto, ¿tenéis alguna idea de quién es el recepcionista? Seguramente lo revelaré en el próximo capítulo (?)._

_En fin Lo, espero que este chap no te haya decepcionado teniendo en cuenta que ni Law ni Nel hayan aparecido, pero lo harán en el próximo, lo prometo (corasonsito)._

_Voy a responder los reviews por aquí, así no machaco tanto mi pobre interné del móvil ;_; (que por cierto, vuelvo la semana que viene a casa, aunque a nadie le importe xD)._

_**Lololololo.91** :Tú la primera (corasonsito), creo que este no lo compartiré por Tumblr (aunque lo intentaré), así que espero que estés atenta a tu correo (?) Aunque si estás leyendo esto seguro que te has empanado xDD Si? Tú crees? Me puedes tirar tomatazos si crees lo contrario, eh? No hace falta ser tan modesta xDD El koala pelón aún no se sabe dónde está :C y lo de los relajes habrá explicación en el epílogo, por supuesto xDD Jo, me alegro que te esté gustando, bonita (corasonsito). Por cierto, ESPERO QUE TUS VACACIONES BIEN MERECIDAS las hayas pasado en grande, ya me contarás anecdotitas (?). _

_**ApocalypticWorld**_** :**_Eriiiiiis, que empleas tu cutre internet (como el mío) para comentarme el fic ;_;, qué monosa eres por Dios (corasonsito). Se merese un premio y tú también te mereses otro! SÍ QUE SE PUEDE! Que Kid y Killer también estén dentro de él jajajaj (Aunque sí, pobrecico, acaba de llegar ya anda desaparecido, dónde andará este muchacho?) MUY SIERTO, y si es eso? Pero, y si no lo es? Pero.. y si lo es? Ya sabes que me gusta jugar con la mente de las personas (?). OH SÍ NENA, una vaca suiza que nos transporte. Sabías que en O Incio hay Wi-fi gratis en la plaza? Casi que me desplazo ahí con el portátil eh... xDD_

**_kona kana lee:_******_Guapa! Gracias por pasarte por aquí, leer y comentar! De verdad que se agradece! Sí! Esta era la historia, bueno, esta no... iba a ser TOTALMENTE diferente, pero como ya dije en el preludio, no me sentía cómoda escribiéndola, así que di un giro a la temática de 180 grados xD Me pareció buena idea meter a un personaje suyo teniendo en cuenta que el fic es de ella, prácticamente. Aunque no hace falta que sepas mucho sobre Nel, yo sólo la he introducido mínimamente porque el fic será cortito. _

_Aunque sí, vuelvo a repetir (y así hago publi (?)) que Tzib Nelliel está sacado del fic "La vida está muy cara" de **Lololololo.91. **Que, aquí, no me adentraré en romanticismos porque siendo así de corto, no da para más xD pero si queréis entrar en algo más trascendental curiosead su fic y descubrid un intenso romance! _

_No me voy sin agradecer de todo corasonsito los favs y los follows de **7Heart.P, Lololololo.91** (por supuestisimo que sin ella no habría fic xD),** Traffy y mauricio . sanchez . 195.** (Si no lo pongo separado FF me lo identifica como un enlace y me lo borra, como dije anteriormente xD) **Lydia810 **y **kona kana lee. **Que sois amores, por el amor de dios *3*_

_Hasta aquí llegan mis notas de autora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Myrcur._

_PD: Siento las faltotas que pueda presentar el fic y demás, sabéis que soy una impaciente y que subo el chap sin revisar, OMG~. _


	4. 1:30

**Disclaimer: **Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

**Disclaimer 2: **El personaje de **Tzib Nelliel** no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Lololololo.91**. Yo sólo la he tomado prestada para mis delirios~.

Fic dedicado (obviamente) a **Lololololo.91**

* * *

** 1:30**

Tarde. Demasiado tarde para estar volviendo. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Law mientras conducía.

Había asistido a una fiesta universitaria con su compañera de piso, Nel, pero al ver que se estaba poniendo mala la noche decidieron volver. Una decisión que tardó su tiempo en ser aceptada por las numerosas discusiones que éstos dos. Y es que Nel había pedido un día libre en el trabajo sólo por asistir y ver a sus amigos. Y también porque una amiga del trabajo, la cual iba a la misma universidad también, le había insistido lo suficiente para convencerla.

Sin embargo la pobre a veces era un poquito gafe. Tan gafe que ni la radio podía encender.

Estar encerrada en el mismo lugar que Law no le gustaba, y menos cuando era un sitio tan pequeño. Sobre todo cuando el silencio predominaba en el ambiente. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado. No había manera de poder escuchar algo, las emisoras, todas ellas, se oían entrecortadas.

Por otro lado, Law soltó una pequeña risita, era divertido ver cómo Nel se desesperaba. Ésta lo miró de reojo y chasqueó la lengua; seguidamente apagó la radio, que sólo hacía un ruido molesto, saco el móvil y los cascos y se puso a escuchar música por su cuenta. Miró la hora: las 00:59.

Pronto. Demasiado pronto. O al menos era eso lo que pensaba Nel. Podrían haberse quedado en la fiesta y esperar a que amainase mientras se lo pasaban bien. Pero no, Law tenía que insistir en irse porque sino no podían volar a casa. Y como el transporte no era de ella, dependía completamente de él, si Law se iba, ella también.

Se recostó sobre el asiento y apoyó su cabecita en la ventanilla del coche con intención de relajarse un poco.

Law giró levemente la cabeza, para observarla, si no fuera porque su respiración era grácil podría decir que estaba dormida.

Sin darle más importancia siguió conduciendo un rato hasta que le paró un guardia. Nel abrió los ojos, curiosa por saber qué pasaba, no obstante, no pudo escuchar muy bien del todo dado que llevaba puesto los cascos y cuando decidió sacárselos, Law ya había puesto en marcha el coche de nuevo.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó ella.

Law bufó algo enojado.

—Avisarnos de que han cortado las carreteras.

Nel se sorprendió y, rápidamente dijo:

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

—Joder Law, si nos hubiéramos quedado en la fiesta, podríamos haber estado ahí la noche entera sin preocuparnos por la lluvia —replicó ella.

Law volvió a bufar, pero esta vez de forma pesada y cansada.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste las noticias? —preguntó de forma agresiva —. Se acerca un tifón —añadió después más calmado.

Nel entreabrió la boca, quedándose pasmada.

—Si no nos hubiéramos ido hubiera sido peor.

Nel gruñó. Odiaba tener que darle la razón, pero la tenía. A veces no veía los informativos porque siempre daban malas noticias, y ya tenía suficiente con el estrés de su vida. Por eso mismo, cuando encendía la tele, prefería jugar a videojuegos y liberar toda tensión ahí.

—Busca un sitio barato —sugirió Nel.

—Ese parece lo suficientemente cutre como para que podamos costearnos un par de habitaciones —dijo Law señalando a lo lejos unas luces de neón que ponían "HOSTAL". Algunas de esas letras ni siquiera se encendían.

—A ver, ¿cuánto dinero llevas? —cuestionó luego.

—Eh… Déjame ver —dijo revolviendo en el monedero —. Tengo unos… 1,400 yenes.

—Bien, y yo llevo 2,700. Supongo que será suficiente —sentenció Law mientras aparcaba el auto —. ¿Qué hora es geek-ya? El reloj del coche no funciona.

Nel le dedicó una mirada desagradable, haciéndosele notar su enfado, sin embargo cogió el móvil y miró la hora.

—Las… ¿00:59?

Law arqueó una ceja y se fijó en la cara de desconcierto de la muchacha.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Es que… juraría que hace un buen rato era la misma hora —contestó dubitativa.

—Seguro que miraste mal, eres una despistada.

—Tú tampoco es que seas el genio del año.

Después de estar discutiendo un tiempo los dos corrieron para no mojarse y entraron dentro del recinto. Efectivamente Law tenía razón, era un hostal cutre. De esos que se pillan los viajeros para pasar sólo una noche y continuar con su travesía al día siguiente.

Olía a húmedo y a viejo. Todo estaba desconchándose y no parecía muy acogedor. Aun así, era lo único que tenían para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Se acercaron a la mesa de recepción, donde había un chico con una nariz muy larga, no muy alto de estatura y con el pelo revoloteado y rizado.

—Buenas noches —dijo el empleado.

—Buenas noches —contestó Law por cortesía—. Dos habitaciones, por favor —pidió con amabilidad—. De las más baratas —añadió luego.

—Claro —contestó mientras buscaba en el ordenador central—. Aquí tienen, dos en la primera planta —explicó mientras daba las llaves —. Serán 5,000 yenes.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Serán 5,000 yenes, señores.

—Debiste preguntar antes por el precio, Law —murmuró Nel.

—¿Cuánto cuesta una individual? —cuestionó luego ignorando el comentario de Nel.

—2,500 yenes, señor.

—Me la quedo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó Nel furiosa —.¡De ninguna manera!

Sólo a Trafalgar le llegaba el dinero de una individual y lo que Nel pensara poco le importaba. Hacerla sufrir era uno de sus hobbies preferidos.

—Eres un imbécil Trafalgar —se quejaba la chica.

—Por favor, no os peleéis —suplicaba el recepcionista —. Podéis compartir la habitación, la cama es doble.

Nel dirigió su mirada únicamente al empleado, decidida a soltarle uno de sus maravillosos sermones.

—Verás, creo que usted y yo tenemos un problema señor…

—Usopp… —contestó de forma etérea.

—Usopp —continuó Nel —. Los dos conocemos las reglas del juego: yo me quejo y usted me dice que no puede hacer nada, pero ya sabemos que eso es completamente mentira, así que ahórrenos a ambos las molestias y tecleé ahí sus códigos especiales que sabe que al final acabará por teclear y dame dos habitaciones por un precio razonable.

—Pero… señorita, yo no puedo hacer eso.

Nel tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Piensa que si no lo hace perderás clientes —hizo una pausa antes de seguir con su sermón—. Trabajo en un restaurante, y sabe que muchas veces vienen turistas a comer. ¿Qué pensará la gente cuando les hable de lo mal que me han atendido aquí cuando me pidan una recomendación?

Law estaba apoyado en la mesa de recepción, disfrutando de cómo Nel intentaba ganarse una habitación gratis. Sabía que eso le iba a llevar un tiempo, ya que las normas del hostal son difíciles del romper, incluso en uno tan cutre como ese. Así que decidió ir a la habitación, para ver cómo era.

Subió por las escaleras, dejando de lado a Nel hablando como una posesa al empleado. Era una escañera de caracol, no muy alta, enseguida llegó al primer piso.

Era un pasillo que a los ojos del ser humano, era bastante largo, demasiado recto. Las paredes estaban tintadas por un color pistacho repugnante. Por suerte le había tocado la habitación número tres.

Ni siquiera la puerta funcionaba con tarjetas. Tenía que hacer uso del cerrojo de la llave.

Al fin entró dentro. No era demasiado grande pero tenía baño propio. La cama era como el señorito Usopp había descrito, cama doble y con un par de mesitas a los lados. Sin embargo, no había ni una mísera lámpara.

Al momento, oyó un ruido providente de la habitación contigua. Se quedó parado un rato, esperando algún que otro sonido, pero nada se volvió a escuchar. Y sin darle más importancia siguió analizando la habitación.

Law pasó uno de sus dedos por la superficie del mueble. Estaba lleno de polvo. Se limpió la mano en sus pantalones y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, pero aun así hacía mucho ruido, a eso le faltaba una mano de aceite.

El baño también dejaba mucho que desear; empañado de un blanco asqueroso y sucio. Se marchó rápido de ahí, no se molestó ni de mirar cómo era la ducha, temía que le saliera una rata por las tuberías.

Seguidamente, bajó por las escaleras de nuevo una vez saciada su curiosidad. Y ahí seguía Nel discutiendo con el recepcionista. Sin embargo, al estar al piso de abajo desde su posición, observó que había un pasillo.

Así que dejando atrás a Nel, de nuevo, fue caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una cafetería. O eso era lo que parecía.

Había mesas en fila, y sillas mal puestas. Nadie había cuidado de ese lugar, ni se había molestado en limpiar. Tampoco había comida, ni si quiera la comida que se enseña para mostrar.

En una de las ventanas se encontraba un hombre trajeado, pelirrojo, muy alto y robusto, mirando la lluvia caer con el rostro todo enojado.

Trafalgar se decidió ir dónde él estaba para iniciar una conversación. Aunque más bien era una recopilación de información.

—Hola —habló el moreno primero.

El otro le miró un poco sorprendido por su presencia en ese lugar.

—Hola —contestó sin más.

—¿A ti tampoco te han dejado pasar esos cabrones? —preguntó refiriéndose a los policías.

El pelirrojo soltó una risa socarrona y le enseñó la placa. Él también era un agente de la ley.

—Pero sí, admito que a veces somos unos putos cabrones.

Law dejó soltar una carcajada.

—¿La que está quejándose todo el rato no hay nadie que pueda hacerla callar? —soltó un tanto violento.

Law en seguida se puso en alerta. No le gustaba su tono. Pero como no quería problemas con los policías le dijo que se tranquilizara, que iba a ver qué pasaba.

Caminó de nuevo por ese pasillo y se apoyó sobre la mesa del recepcionista, escuchando divertido la vocecilla de Nel protestando.

Nel había cambiado completamente sus argumentos para pasar a un 2x1. No obstante, Usopp no tenía la mínima intención de ofrecerle al cliente lo que pedía. Aunque ella insistía de manera muy convincente.

La puerta de la entrada sonó. Un nuevo cliente entraba. Estaba todo empapado, la lluvia parecía haber empeorado. Law alzó la vista y lo observó detenidamente. Era un muchacho joven, con el pelo alborotado y pecas en su rostro. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos con unas militares, negras. No daba la impresión de que fuera un hombre que se rendía al frío, aun con esa tormenta y empapado, podía mantenerse erguido.

—Vamos geek-ya, creo vas a tener que conformarte conmigo.

—Me temo señorita, que si no me paga la segunda habitación no se la puedo dar —concluyó el recepcionista—, y ahora, si me disculpa, hay otros clientes esperando su turno —continuó de la forma más educada posible.

—Pero…

—¡Gracias! —interrumpió el recién llegado.

Nel lo había intentado todo, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, estaba a punto de convencerle, eso lo sabía, se le notaba en la cara. Cuando acabara con el chico volvería a tocarle las pelotas y, al final, aunque sólo sea por cansina, decidirá darle una habitación.

—¿Luffy? —gritó el nuevo cliente, cosa que hizo que Nel saliera de sus cabales.

—¿Quién es Luffy? —preguntó extrañado el recepcionista.

—Es mi hermano, estábamos juntos pero seguro que habrá salido a corretear por ahí.

—No sé de qué me habla, usted ha entrado aquí solo.

El joven miró a su alrededor y vio a Law asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Luffy! —volvió a gritar en busca de una respuesta de su hermano.

—¡¿Qué cojones pasa?! ¿Qué es este alboroto? —vociferó el policía.

—Mi hermano ha desaparecido, venía conmigo —contestó un poco agitado.

—¡Seguro que ha sido el criminal que ha traído! —dijo lloroso Usopp, señalando al policía.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Nel —¡¿Has traído contigo un criminal?! —dijo llevándose las manos al rostro en forma de preocupación.

—¡No podíamos pasar por las carreteras! —contestó iracundo —. Pero no ha podido ser él, está esposado en la habitación.

—Compruébalo —ordenó Law.

El pelirrojo gruñó, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero esta vez tenía que cumplirlas.

—Quedaos aquí —exigió el detective.

Rápidamente subió corriendo esas escaleras de caracol y entró en la habitación que le habían adjudicado. Dio un vistazo rápido.

Pero el preso no estaba ahí. Por mucho que rebuscara en la habitación, el preso no seguía en ella.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el chap de hoy. Me disculpo, como siempre, de antemano por las posibles faltas que pueda presentar el fic. Aprovecho también para decir que éste será el último capítulo que subiré con mi internet prehistórico del pueblo! (FIESHTA). (?)_

_Dato NO curioso__: He usado la unidad monetaria de Japón (el yen), ya que como he puesto a los estudiantes en la universidad de Tokio, me ha parecido adecuado xD pero por si las moscas: 5,000 yenes = 36.00€. _

_Oh, el nombre del recepcionista ya ha sido revelado: Usopp! ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? jajaja La verdad es que hay una razón muy simple por la cual escogí a Usopp (pero se verá en el siguiente capítulo xD). Ah... creo que haré dos epílogos! Me irá mejor así, aunque el primero de todos me quede muy cortito._

_A parte de eso, ya he unido todas las líneas temporales (¡hurra!). Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta (o sino ya os lo digo ahora), que los capítulos no estaban ordenados (os podéis percatar si echáis un vistazo en los nombres de los chaps, que son horas). Ahora habrá que seguir con la chicha del fic xD_

_Como siempre, aprovecho para hacer publicidad del fic de **Lololololo.91, **ya que tomo a su personaje prestado, no está de más hacer publicidad: Tzib Nelliel está sacado del fic "La vida está muy cara" de dicha autora. Tiene una gran cantidad de capítulos donde podréis disfrutar de esta divertida historia!_

_Sin más, voy a responder reviews:_

**_Lololololo.91: _**_(Como siempre los honores pa' ti). DE VERDAD DE LA BUENA QUE TE ESTÁ ENCANTANDO? Pues a mí me encanta que te encante! Y SÍ TÍA, HAS DE SEGUIR COMO SEA CON EL FIC, QUE NOS TIENES A TODAS IMPACIENTES POR SABER QUÉ VA A PASAR ;_; Y VUELVO EL LUNES POR LA NOCHE Y SÍ, HEMOS DE VERNOS Y TOMAR COSAS RICAS POR AHÍ. SEGURO QUE HAS COGIDO UN MORENO SUPER BONITA, CACHO GUARRA. _

_Como te prometí, Nel está en este capítulo! Espero que no me haya salido muy Ooc ;_; si no, me lo dices y edito como alma que lleva el diablo (?)._

**_Zeydeis:_**_ ZEYDEIS MI AMOR! Qué alegría verte por aquí ;_; Siento marearte, espero que ahora andes un poquito más situada en lo que es el contexto del fic y tal. Ahora es cuando viene la chicha y se irán uniendo los hilos de esta emocionante (?) historia. Aunque se comprenderá todo en el Epílogo I y sobre todo en el Eplílogo II. Y tranquila, que dentro de tres días estaré de nuevo en mi casa con mi precioso Wi-fi! xDD Gracias por pasarte por aquí, leer, comentar y meter la historia en favs ;_; eres un amorsito! _

_No me voy sin agradecer de todo corasonsito los favs y los follows de **7Heart.P, Lololololo.91** (por supuestisimo que sin ella no habría fic xD),** Traffy, mauricio . sanchez . 195,** **Lydia810 ,** **kona kana lee y Zeydeis!**_

_Nos leemos prontito en el próximo capítulo! Con mucho amor y besitos babosos,_

_Myrcur._


End file.
